Shadowy Love
by MoonJay2012
Summary: May, Dawn, Leaf and Misty have bee best friends for what feels like forever at Cavilier Boarding School. They have each other and don't want boys, so they make the boys back off. But wht happens when four new guys come to their school and the girls are instantly drawn to them? The boys are dark and mysterious and hiding something. But can the girls discover what? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

May's POV

_I was running, fast._

_I heard a snarl behind me and ran faster through the dark forest._

_The thing behind me was oviously playing with me. Chasing me, but not going to it's full speed._

_I tripped over a root and fell to the ground with a cry._

_I turned and looked at it. I could barley see it in the darkness of the night. But though it looked human, it most certainly wasn't._

_"Your mine now girly," the creature rasped before biting me._

_I screamed in pain._

__I woke up with a scream, bolting upright in bed.

"May are you okay?" my best friends asked me.

I nodded.

My name is May Maple, I have brunette hair below my shoulders and sapphire blue eyes. I go to Cavilier Boarding school with my best friends Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz and Leaf Green. Dawn has blue hair to her mid-back with cobalt blu eyes, her favourite colour is pink. Misty has shoulder length orange hair that she always wears in a side ponytail and has aquamarine eyes, her favourite colours blue. Leaf has a lighter shade of brown hair then mine below her shoulders and emerald green eyes, her favourite colours green. My favourite colour is red, I always wear it.

Here at Cavilier we have no uniform, it's free dress everday.

"yeah. Just a bad dream," I assured them.

They left my room to get ready for school.

I ran out of our dorm after getting ready and having breakfast. We were all wearing denim short shorts and a tank top of our favourite colour.

We rushed into our first class just in time. Mr. Gargan wasn't even here yet.

I groaned and slumped into my seat.

I hate Maths.

"Good morning class, we have four new boys today, I hope you make them feel welcome. Boys, you can take a seat at Misty, Leaf, Dawn and May's table," Mr. Gargan pointed at our table that had eight seats.

Damn it, I thought.

The four boys walked over to us and slid into their chairs.

"Hey I'm Ash," one of the guys said.

He had black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Misty, this is May, Leaf and Dawn," Misty pointed at us.

"I'm Drew, this is Gary and Paul," the green haired guy said.

"More like cabbage brain," I muttered.

Drew glared at me. He had green hair and green eyes that matched his hair.

Gary had brown spikey hair and hazel eyes.

Paul had purple hair, and dark eyes, he didn't even look at us, he just looked bored.

Drew and Gary had smirks on their faces that said they were cocky, joy.

"Nice to meet you," Gary purred.

We shook our heads in disgust.

Many of the boys had tried to get us on a date, and many still do, but we taught them long ago not to flirt with us.

"Don't flirt with us, or we'll beat you up like we have done to basically every other boy in this school," I said in a bored tone.

"We can get along, but you can't flirt with us," Leaf smirked.

Gary glared at us and grumbled something and Paul snorted, that was the first time I heard a sound out of him.

This is going to be an interesting year I thought as Mr. Gargan gave us instructions.

Yes, indeed it will.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn's POV

"Class, you are to write a play in your table groups and it is due in two months. You will have to perform it and without the scripts," Mrs. Lepona said.

We groaned.

The last thing we needed was more homework.

"Any ideas?" Ash asked.

"We could have singing in it," Misty said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, thats a good idea Misty!" I squealed.

I looked at the four boys to see only Ash actually listening. Drew and Gary were whispering and Paul was just looking around the classroom, a bored expression on his face.

"I suggest that you start paying attention, we can't do everything," I glared at the three of them.

They looked over at me in surprise.

"Right, well. What are we talking about?" Gary asked.

"We are thinking about having singing in our play, you guys any good?" May asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Drew smirked.

Cocky jerks, I thought as I shook my head and scowled at them.

"Well, we are going to have to do this outside of school hours so, how about you guys come over to our dormitory after school?" Leaf asked them.

"Sure. So we need a theme," Gary said.

"Class! I forgot to mention. I shall give you two genres of which your play must be about," Mrs. Lepona said.

"Damn," I muttered.

"You guys have romance and vampires," Mrs. Lepona told us.

"Why vampires?" Drew groaned.

"Well, us four can be vampires and you ofur can be the human girls we fall in love with," Paul suggested.

That was the first time I had heard him speak. I looked up at him.

"Thats a good idea," Leaf said.

"Yeah," May agreed.

"Why Paul?" Ash groaned.

Paul just shrugged and grunted.

For the next hour we talked and planned our play. May and Drew were constantly arguing and Paul barley said a word.

"What class do you guys have next?" Ash asked us.

"We have Lunch, after that we have Music and then P.E," Leaf said.

"Do you have all your classes together?" Gary asked us.

"Yeah, we made sure we have the same timetables every year," I said.

"Well, it's the same with us and we have the exact same timetable as you guys," Ash told us.

"Alright, do you guys want to sit with us at lunch?' Misty asked the boy's.

Please say no, I silently begged.

"Sure!" Ash said happily.

"Follow us," Misty said as we began walking to the Cafeteria.

When we arrived at the Cafeteria everyone went silent and stared at the guys before going back to talking.

"Why did they stare at us like that?" Paul whispered in my ear.

I jumped, I hadn't known he was there.

He chuckled and I shivered.

"We haven't had any new kids for a while since me and the girls," I whispered back.

Paul shook his head, I could feel his hair on my neck, leaving goosebumps.

"When were you guys new here?" Paul asked when we sat down.

"We were new here in Year 9, three years ago," I said.

"Here's your food," one of the waitress's said as she layed down the lunch for today.

"Lasagne! Yum!" May chirped as she began to eat.

We had waitress's who brought our food to us at the tables. Everyday the lunch was different.

"Wow, this is actually nice," Ash commented.

"Obviously, they couldn't feed us revolting food all year," Misty said, rolling her eyes.

I looked up when I felt someone watching us and turned to see the schools barbies glaring at us.

I smiled and waved at them, knowing they wouldn't do anything. No-one would. Everyone here was scared of us because we looked out for each other.

"Why are they glaring at us?" Paul muttered whilst glancing at the barbies from the corners of his eyes.

"They're glaring at Misty, May, Leaf and I because they think your hot and are jealous," I told him.

"Do you think we're hot?" he asked me.

"Maybe," I shrugged and smiled at him, and to my surprise, he smiled back.

I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder.

Something tells me we were wrong about these boys.

Oh yes, I thought, we were very wrong about these boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew's POV

"Come on Drew! We got school!" Paul yelled at me.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled back at him.

It has been two days since we started at Cavilier Boarding School. SInce then we had become good friends with Misty, Leaf, Dawn and May.

"Ugh! I hate humans," Gary whined.

Paul, Gary, Ash and I are vampires. We had been living, well we aren't living but still, for over three hundred years. And it gets lonely when it's just us four.

"Why?" Ash asked as he sat down.

"Uh, one, their annoying. Two, they are so dumb," Gary stated.

"Three, they stink!" Paul yelled from where he was making us waffles.

We all laughed. Around us Paul would speak more often then he does when he's around others. He prefers to stay away from the humans. But I think the girl Dawn could rub off on him.

"Or does Dawn just smell really good and you're comparing them to her," Gary smirked at him.

Paul scowled at Gary as he walked in with our waffles.

"Shut it Gary," Paul glared at him.

Though we are vampires we do eat food, though we have to drink blood, or we could go crazy and attack some human.

"Hmmm, waffles are good Paul," I told him.

He just grunted and nodded at me.

"Git," I muttered.

"What class do we have first?" Gary asked me as we walked through the halls of the school.

"We have Music first, then Maths, Lunch, Art and then P.E," I told him.

"Damn I hate maths" Ash groaned.

"We all hate everything so can we just go and get this day over with?" Paul butted in.

"Aright, come on guys," I led them to the music room and we took seats near Misty, Dawn, Leaf and May.

"Hey airhead," I greeted May as I smirked at her.

"Grasshead!" she retorted.

I scowled and narrowed my eyes at her.

"That isn't the best way to win her heart," Gary whispered to me.

"I'm not trying to win her heart," I hissed.

"Ooooh. Drewsy has a cruuush!" Gary sung lightly so no-one else would hear besides Ash and Paul.

I heard them snickering form Gary's other side.

"You have a crush on Leaf!" I whisper yelled at him.

"True, and Ashy boy has a crush on Misty and Pauly has a crush on Dawn," Gary said thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Paul yelled.

Everyone in the class turned our way.

"Mind your own business!" we all snapped at once.

Everyone quickly turned around to face the front again.

"Fail," Gary and I snickered.

"Shut up," Paul growled and narrowed his eyes at us.

We just ignored his angry face for the rest of the lesson.

"Airhead! What do you guys have now?" I asked May.

"We have P.E and DON'T CALL ME AIRHEAD!" she yelled.

"Jeez, sorrry," I said.

"Finally, it's P.E and I can see hot girls in shorts and tight shirts," Gar smirked at the four girls.

"Perv," I said as I shook my head at him.

"Yeah, well if we catch you perving on us we will kill you, got that?" May smiled sweetly at us.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You will kill us? Huh, I don't think so little girl," I taunted.

Misty glared at me.

"We've scared all the boys in this school into backing off from us so what makes you think we won't do that to you?" Leaf asked us, smirking.

"I was wondering why no guy was hitting on them," Gary murmured to me.

"Hmmm," I hummed in response.

Gary whacked me on the back of the head.

"Dude! What the hell?!" I cried in outrage.

"Shut up," Paul said.

The four girls turned to him and he smirked at me as I scowled back.

Some friends I have.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drew, wake up," I said as I stood over Drew's sleeping form.

He just groaned and rolled onto his other side, facing away from me.

I sighed, I really didn't want to do this... Oh who was I kidding? I really wanted to do this.

I grabbed a bucket of water from the ground and threw it on him, the bucket landing on his head.

"What the hell?!" His voice echoed through the bucket.

I snickered whilst I watched him flail around, flapping his arms around like a bird.

"You wouldn't wake up," I stated.

"But did you have to wake me up like that!" he yelled as he finally lifted the bucket off his head.

"Yes," I smirked at him as I turned and walked out of his room.

"Agh! I hate you Paul!" he yelled after me.

"Whatever," I replied as I set their breakfast on the table.

If we were normal humans I would be the one keeping us fed, the others can't be bothered cooking so I have to do it. But I make them clean up because I cook.

"Get your asses out of bed!" I yelled.

Ash and Gary came stumbling into the room, rubbing their eyes and glaring at me.

Drew followed a moment later, glaring at me as he shook his wet hair out of his face.

"What did you do?" Gary asked me amusedly.

"I chucked a bucket of water on him," I told them with a shrug.

"Oh no! Poor Drew!" Gary faked horror as he placed his hand over his chest.

"Shut up Gary!" Drew snarled.

Gary held his hands up, looking amused.

"Damn, Eniglish," I grumbled.

It was our last lesson of the day and we were already bored, none of us liked any of the lessons, we didn't see the point in us even going to school.

We walked into the classroom and sat down at our table, waiting for the girls to arrive so that we could start working on our play.

"Agh! Finally!" Drew yelled when the girls sat down.

They all glared at him and he glared right back at him.

"Someone's in a bad mood," May muttered.

"Of course he is, Paul tipped a bucket of water on his head to wake him up," Gary snickered.

The four girls looked at me amusedly.

"God damn you Gary and Paul!" Drew yelled, glaring at all of us.

I just shrugged and Gary grinned at him.

"So, we're having you four as vampires and us four as the four human girls who you fall in love with?" Misty checked with us.

I nodded.

"How did you come up with an idea as amazing as that Paul?" Leaf asked me.

"Paul came up with it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Which is weird considering either he does his own work or makes us do it," Drew stated.

I glared at him, but it didn't affect him, he just smirked back at me.

Misty started writing things down, ideas that we all came up with for our play. Ideas for the scenes, or the characters, costumes or where we would base it.

I looked over at Drew, who seemed to be looking at May out of the corner of his eyes.

"You like May," I whispered to Drew.

He looked over at me in alarm.

"No I don't!" He whispered fiercely.

I gave him a look that said, 'really'.

"Okay, fine. I thinks she's hot. But so what? I'm never gonna bring any human into our world," he replied.

"True," I murmured.

We had strict rules that we would never feed on human blood, never turn a human vampire either. We hunted animals and stayed away from humans when we were needing blood, making sure that we never turned them into one of us.

"You like Dawn," he whispered, smirking at me.

I snorted at him in disbelief.

"Yeah right, the day I like that girl will be the day that we make these four vampires," I stated.

Drew rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey, you never know. I may want to keep these four around forever," Gary winked at us.

I sighed, placing my head in my hands. Sometimes I really hate my friends.

"Okay, so. We live in America, we meet four boys in our town, we fall in love with them, then we find out they're vampires. After that, we have to fight to be together," Misty looked at us all, making sure we were all happy with the plot.

"Now, do we want this in present times, or past times?" she asked us.

"We should do it in past times," Dawn said.

"Okay. So how old are we going to be and how do we all know each other?" Misty asked.

In the end we decided that Drew, Ash, Gary and I had been best friends for four hundred years, the girls would be best friends. We would be new to their small town and meet them at a party where their parents are forcing them to dance with many different men. I can only say that that is basically how life back then was. Drew, Ash, Gary and I made sure that we got the exact details of how it was back then correct.

The fact that we were alive back then helped.

"We'll meet up later yeah?" Misty asked as we started packing up.

"Sure!" Ash grinned at her.

The whiled time we had been in English Ash and Misty had gotten to know each other, Drew and May had argued the entire time, and flirted, and Gary and Leaf flirted the entire time. Not something that I wanted to watch.

I had simply watched boredly as we did our work and they all argued, flirted and chatted.

"To do what?" Drew asked.

"Well, we can work on our project and get to know each other. We're going to work together and it'll be easier if we know each the better," Dawn suggested.

"Sure," Gary smirked.

Once we had organised the time we would go over to their dorm, we headed off to ours.

"This will be interesting," Gary commented.

"Hmmm," I said.

We all sat down around the table.

"You know. We probably should be aware that we can't get to close to them," I said softly.

I knew the other three had grown attached to the girls already, but they will grow old and die. We won't.

The tree of them nodded.

"We can't tell them what we are an we?" Ash asked sadly.

I just shook my head, knowing that he already knew the answer.

For the rest of the time that we had until we had to go over to the girls dorm, we sat and talked. We talked about the news from the vampire world, hiding our blood lusts, hiding the fact that we're vampires from everyone, and hiding our secret from the girls.

**Okay, I know it isn't long but you will have to bare with me. I have never written a vampire story before! I will try to keep the updates happening more often, but zi'm always so busy what with writing my other stories, reading, and doing normal stuff. I'm still in my first year of high school! So I apologise if my updates aren't always quick. See ya! **

**I love ya all!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

May's POV

The girls and I were lounging around in our small living room, waiting for he boys to come over to work on our play.

"Ugh! Where are they?! They're ten minutes late!" I yelled, pushing my face into a pillow in annoyance.

"Well your excited to see them," Dawn teased.

"I just want to get this over with and end the project," I said.

But my voice was muffled by the pillow and came out like "I mwaf wamf foo gef vis momver mith". Damn pillow.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Misty asked me, sounding amused.

I sat up properly and glared at them.

"I just want to get this over with and end the project!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sure," Leaf smirked at me.

I glared at them all for a few seconds before a knocking sounded through our room, making us all jump in surprise.

"I'll get it," I mumbled, getting off the couch and walking over to the door.

I reached the door and yanked it open, revealing the four boys we were unfortuanatley stuck doing a project with.

"Well, you're excited to see us. Or is it just me?" Drew flicked his hair as he smirked at me.

"Me? Excited to see you? I think not!" I snorted before gesturing for them to come in.

"Oh thank god it's not pink," Gary muttered, glancing at our dark blue, light blue, red and green walls.

"Only Dawn is that girly, and she didn't want pink, she thought blue would look better," I shrugged.

I led the boys to where the other three girls were lounging around on our couches.

"Okay, lets get started," Misty said as she sat upright.

We all sat in a circle on the floor.

"Alright. So us guys are vampires who come to your town and meet you four human girls. We fall for you and other vampires don't like that and they start to try to kill you. We then have to fight them all off," Drew said.

"Alright, ," Misty said, writing everything down on a sheet of paper.

"We need names," Dawn said.

"It's also set in the past," Leaf pointed out.

"Alright, so we'll come up with the names later, right now we'll just use our real names," Gary said.

We spent another two hours working on our play, all of us contributing ideas, even Paul.

"Do you guys want some snacks?" I asked as I stood up.

"Of course you would think about food Airhead," Drew sneered.

I shrugged, not really caring about what he said.

"Sure," everyone else excluding Paul and Drew said.

I walked into our kitchen and opened our pantry.

"Hmmm, what to get," I scanned my eyes over our food, trying to decide what to get for the snacks.

"Get two packets of Doritos, and some lemonade cans," someone whispered in my ear.

I jumped in surprise and turned around.

"You scared me Drew," I glared angrily at the green haired boy before me.

"Good," he smirked.

I huffed and turned around, grabbing two packets of Doritos and walking over to the fridge for the lemonade.

I shoved the Doritos into Drew's hands as I walked by him, opening the fridge door and bending down to get the drinks.

"Stop staring at my ass," I said to Drew as I felt his gaze on my behind.

He didn't say anything, he just stay silent, for once.

"Are you okay? Usually you would have come up with some smart ass remark or teased me about something by now," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a guy May, of course I'm gonna stare at your ass when you bend down," he smirked.

I huffed and turned around, holding the cans in my arms and walked back to the others, Drew trailing behind me.

"You two took your time," Dawn raised an eyebrow at us, smiling teasingly.

"Asshole here decided to scare me when I was getting the snacks," I muttered.

I heard Drew snort from behind me.

"It's not my fault you didn't hear me enter the kitchen," he sneered.

I turned my head over my shoulder and glared at him, sitting down in my spot and putting the snacks down for everyone.

"Doritos!" Ash yelled, grabbing a handful.

"You kept staring at my ass," I accused him, earning looks from everyone else.

Drew just shrugged and smirked, not denying the fact.

"Can we continue?" Paul sighed, glaring at Drew.

"We live in a town called Loria. We are sixteen, expected to marry a rich man by our eighteenth birthday. You four come to our town and are immediately drawn to us. You get to know us a little, then leave Loria suddenly, without telling us. We are arranged to marry four humans who are much older then us and really snobby, men we don't want to marry. You four come back before the weddings and declare your love for us. Because you are much richer our parents agree, but the men don't. They offer more money for our hands, so we run away. Only to return a week later married. That's as far as we got," Misty read out what we had come up with.

"Well, that'll have to do for now because I can't be bothered coming up with more tonight," Ash said.

We all agreed and spent the rest of the night just having fun.

**Okay, I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story but I finally got around to doing it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye for now! And please check out my other stories they are on my profile.  
**

**_xxxxxx_  
**


End file.
